


Departure

by Siver



Series: A Change in Fate [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A Final Fantasy X crossover. Alma prepares to set out on her pilgrimage with Jowd and Yomiel, but has a last talk with Cabanela who hates the whole idea.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a discussion about a Final Fantasy X crossover then got out of hand with writing bits and here we are.  
> Context:  
> Alma was a summoner and Jowd and Yomiel (a Guado and his cat Sissel) were her guardians. Cabanela hated the whole affair and was left but followed after. They failed leaving Alma and Yomiel dead but Jowd survives with Cabanela's intervention. 
> 
> Later Jowd picks up where Alma left off. Cabanela, Lynne and later Sissel join as guardians. Sissel was scrambled by Sin and doesn't know who he really is thinking he is Yomiel in body, so he appears to be a guado himself.

“He’s furious.”

Cabanela froze at the sound of Alma’s voice and stepped to the side to lean against the wall beside the door instead of opening it as he intended.

“I know,” Jowd replied.

“But I… I have to do this.”

No, no you don’t. No one _had_ to do this.

“It all really begins tomorrow…” Alma said. “I hoped… I don’t know.”

“You want him to come,” Jowd said.

“Did you see his face after I completed the trial? He tried to hide it after.” Her voice shook. “To be happy for me, but…” she sighed. “I did, but I can’t make him. It’s better we go alone.”

Cabanela’s hands clenched. Of course he would come if she asked. But to expect him not to hate this with every fibre of his being?

“Are you sure… you want to come? Do you…?”

“It’s not my decision, but I stand by you. You know that.”

“We leave before sunrise.”

“Before anyone knows hm?”

“Yes. Can you let Yomiel know?”

Cabanela bit back a sigh and there was that confirmed. Did she really think he wouldn’t suspect that?

“I will.”

“And tonight… I want tonight to be happy. Let’s make it a good one.”

Cabanela pushed himself away from the wall. Oh Alma… It wouldn’t be her last night here. He left the building; he would return later. She could pretend that conversation never happened. He’d take this time to make some last minute preparations.

Joy and sadness mingled as the village celebrated and prayed for their summoner. Cabanela made the mistake of drifting away from it all for a short spell and Alma joined him soon after.

“It’s all too much,” Alma admitted.

“You’re loooved.”

“I… You’ll look after them, right?”

Cabanela glanced at her. Clever. “They’ll be loooked after.”

Alma sighed. “Thank you.”

And Cabanela knew then how preoccupied she was. To let that one slip by her? Before he could say anything further she flung her arms around him.

“My dear friend. I’ll miss you.”

He pulled back, gripping her shoulders. “You don’t have to do this.”

She smiled. “Let’s not start that again.”

“How can you be okay with this?”

She looked toward the village centre. “Look at them. Every day we all live in fear. I can bring peace. Knowing they can be happy, isn’t it worth it?”

No. “For a short time.”

Alma shook her head, and her eyes seemed to catch the moonlight in a fierce flash. “No peace is too small. I hoped you would at least understand that.”

“Understanding and acceptance are two very different things.”

Alma jerked back. “This is what we live with. I’m doing what I can with what we have.” She turned away. “Please take care, Cabanela.”

Cabanela watched her leave as any number of words dissolved into bitterness in his throat. Sacrifice yourself for a peace that broke down into fear and pain over and over? There had to be a different way. Some way to stop it. Some way to stop her.

He turned away from the gathering and made his slow way back home, lost in thought. If no one was willing to try he’d search by himself. Look after them from afar and figure something out. He’d find a way.


End file.
